1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to face-pumped slab lasers of the type that have laser head assemblies constructed of individual components, which are rigidly attached together, in order to form an integral structure. Such structures of this type, generally, allow a face-pumped slab laser component to be assembled and disassembled easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to the present invention, complete dismantling of a face-pumped slab laser head is required in order to repair, replace or service a face-pumped laser. The complete dismantling typically requires a total optical alignment to properly restore the laser performance. A typical "down time" for a face-pumped slab laser which usually involves complete dismantling, re-assembly and realignment is about two days. Obviously, such a lengthy "down time" is expensive and time consuming. Therefore, a new advantageous system, therefore, would be presented if such amounts of "down time" could be reduced.
It is known, in commercial rod lasers, to utilize a rod, an end cap, and a flow tube replacement assembly to reduce "down time". While this replacement assembly performs adequately for a rod laser, a face-pumped slab laser requires a far more complex replacement or modular assembly, such as, for example, the cooling integration and cooling passage design. Also, the optical alignment requirements of a rod laser are not as stringent as those of a face-pumped slab laser. Therefore, modular slab laser assembly which reduced "down time" would be advantageous.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a laser system which has a modular construction to reduce "down time", and which at least equals the safety and performance characteristics of other known lasers, but which at the same time is capable of being used with a face-pumped slab laser. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.